Monde Parrallèle et Vieux ennemis
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Quand une fillette provoque une rencontre innatendue...


**Monde Parallèle et vieux ennemis**

Quelque part dans l'univers, dans l'espace, une petite boîte bleue vole tranquillement.

Le Docteur était en son bord, avec moi, Oriane. Ca faisait maintenant deux mois que nous voyagions ensemble, depuis qu'il était venu me chercher, pour me sauver des anges pleureurs. Nous avions ensuite du sauver l'équipe Torchwood devenue totalement possédée…

Le gallyfréen trafiquait quelque chose sur sa console depuis presque dix minutes et je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter. Il a beau être l'alien le plus important de l'univers, c'est difficile de l'apprécier quand il ne s'occupe pas de vous. Je soupira légèrement avant de m'étaler sur le siège juste à côté de la console…

Le Time Lord releva la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était bon signe apparemment. Il leva un morceau de ficelle avec une clé au bout. Il me la lança.

Docteur : Un double de la clé du Tardis, équipé d'un circuit caméléon, il ne te rend pas invisible mais t'empêche d'être vue. Je l'ai équipé d'un GPS qui lit directement dans tes pensées et t'aidera à retrouver le chemin du vaisseau. Tu pourras me retrouver n'importe où dans l'univers.

Je lui souris doucement. J'étais donc une passagère régulière maintenant. J'observa un instant l'objet, il avait l'air d'une clé tout à fait banale mais si on regardait bien, on pouvait y voir un petit bouton rouge, le GPS sans doute. Je me leva et prit le Seigneur du Temps dans mes bras.

Le Tardis émit soudain un petit bruit de mécontentement et une alarme stridente s'enclencha. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon… Une vibration parcouru la pièce avant qu'un éclair bleu apparaissent, nous éblouissant au passage. Puis, plus rien. Je fis le tour de la console. Je me stoppa. Une petite fille blonde était là, nous observant, un petit sourire aux lèvres, son gros ours en peluche collait contre elle. Le Docteur fit une drôle de tête, j'essaya de me retenir d'éclater de rire.

Docteur : Mais on est en plein vol ! C'est impossible !

Moi : Pas impossible, juste improbable. C'est bizarre sa tête me dit quelque chose. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

? : Jenny. Tu es mon papa ?

Moi : Jenny ? Comme votre fille ?

Docteur : Elle est morte.

Moi : C'est ce que vous croyez… Jenny, comment s'appelles ton papa ?

Jenny : John Smith.

Le Docteur et moi se regardions. Mon regard fut attiré par un petit objet jaune qui trainait dans un coin. J'en avait déjà vu, dans Doomsday, lorsque Rose est partie vers l'autre monde, le monde de Pete. Je me tourna vers Jenny.

Moi : Ta maman c'est Rose n'est ce pas ?

Jenny : Oui.

Le Docteur tressaillit légèrement en entendant le nom de son ancienne compagne. Si sa fille était là, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient eu un enfant, son double et elle. Je ressentais son malaise. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Moi : Docteur ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, si sa fille est là, ça veut dire qu'elle est heureuse. Vous lui avez fait le plus beau cadeau de l'univers en déposant votre version humaine avec elle.

Le Time Lord me sourit doucement. Il se tourna vers la petite.

Docteur : Il ne faut pas jouer avec les manipulateurs de dimensions, c'est dangereux. Mais si elle est passée… C'est qu'il y a un trou, quelque chose arrive à mon avis…

Jenny : Méchant Loup !

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Jenny : Méchant Loup.

Le Docteur me regarda. Pas de doute, c'était la fille à sa mère… Une idée me vint en tête, après tout, son père était à moitié Time Lord non ? Je posa mes mains sur sa poitrine. Quatre battements… C'était une Time Lady. Il n'était plus seul…

Moi : Mon dieu… Je vais rencontrer Rose Tyler !

Le Docteur eut un petit sourire. Le Tardis se mit à bouger seul. Les vibrations allaient de plus en plus fort. Je m'accrocha au Docteur pour ne pas tomber. Les lampes éclataient les unes après les autres et des incendies se déclaraient un peu partout autour de nous. La cabine téléphonique se stoppa enfin. Je prit Jenny dans les bras avant de sortir. Le Docteur nous suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Docteur : Il faut lui laisser le temps de se requinquer.

Moi : Docteur… On n'est dans mon ancien collège.

Docteur : Si le Tardis nous a amené ici c'est qu'il y a une raison… Tu pense à ce que je penses ?

Moi : Que vous seriez sexy en costar noir avec un nœud papillon ?

Docteur : C'est pas vraiment à ça que je penser.

Moi : Non, vous pensez que vous pourrez vous transformer en professeur pendant une heure ou deux. Je m'occupe de Jenny, je vais m'occuper d'aller interroger d'anciens professeurs à moi. On se voit à a fin de la journée.

Docteur : Sois prudente, on ne s'est pas ce qu'il peut se passer.

Nous nous séparâmes. Je prit Jenny par la main et chercha l'endroit où j'étais. Deux ans que je n'étais pas venu ici. On était au premier étage apparemment. Salle d'arts plastiques, j'aimais bien cette matière quand j'étais au collège. Je consulta l'emploi du temps du professeur. Il n'avait pas cours mais il restait souvent dans sa salle quand il avait le temps. Je toqua doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. J'ouvris la porte avec le tournevis sonique du Docteur. Il était dans le fond de la salle, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur. Je lacha la main de Jenny.

Moi : Bonjour.

L'instituteur sursauta et fit volteface. Je crois que je lui ai fait peur… Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, quoique, peut être un peu moins de barbe.

Prof d'arts : Oriane ?

Moi : Bonjour.

Je voyais que ses yeux allaient de Jenny qui s'amusait avec des pinceaux à moi. J'éclata de rire.

Moi : Non, ce n'est pas ma fille !

Prof d'arts : Je le savais. Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens?

Moi : Oh, je voyage avec un ami. Vous n'auriez pas vu un truc bizarre récemment ? Comme une personne avec une fermeture sur la tête, une boîte de conserve qui hurle « Exterminer ! » ou bien des hommes de métal, par hasard ?

Prof d'arts : C'est un remake de Doctor Who ?

Moi : Vous seriez étonnés…

Prof d'arts : Néanmoins, des élèves disparaissent depuis quelques jours, voir une semaine.

Moi : Merci. Je vais continuer mon tour. Allez Jenny, on y va.

Je me leva, salua le professeur, récupéra Jenny avant de sortir de la pièce. Je monta au deuxième étage, j'avais envie de voir mes profs de science. Jenny pointa soudain une porte au bout du couloir. Je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger. J'ouvris la porte. Un siège était là, au dessus, de divers outils trainaient. Je referma la porte. C'était une vieille usine de transmutation, comme à Canary Warf. J'avais ma réponse sur ce qui se passait ici. Je prit Jenny dans le bras et fit demi-tour. Je croisa un de mes professeurs de SVT. Il me suivit jusqu'à la salle d'anglais où était le Docteur. Je rentra dans la pièce, toujours suivie de l'instituteur avant de refermer la porte.

Docteur : Qui est ce ?

Moi : Un prof de science, il m'a suivi.

Docteur : Archéologie ?

Moi : Non, ce n'est pas River j'ai déjà vérifié.

Docteur (se tournant vers l'homme) : Enchanté, je suis le Docteur.

Prof de SVT : C'est dingue, vous ressemblez à David Tennant.

Moi : Euh… C'est le « vrai » Docteur, pas l'acteur.

Prof de SVT : Bientôt tu vas me dire qu'il a une cabine de police anglaise bleue des années cinquante plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ?

Le Docteur et moi nous regardions avant d'éclater de rire.

Moi : Bref, j'ai trouvé une vielle usine de transmutation cybermétique et apparemment des gens disparaissent, ça recommence Docteur…

Docteur : Allons au Tardis, on va vérifier les plans du collège pour voir s'il y a un passage spatio temporel quelque part. Allons-y !

Je suivi le Docteur jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique avec Jenny dans les bras. Le professeur de SVT était reparti en cours, des idées plein la tête sur ce qui se trouvait là haut. Je me stoppa devant le Tardis. Je caressa doucement l'ossature du vaisseau. J'en avais rêvé de ce vaisseau et maintenant il était là, devant moi. Je poussa la porte en bois et rentra dans l'entre du Docteur. Il était déjà penché sur sa console, en train de chercher une quelconque information pouvant nous aider. Je voyageais avec un extraterrestre à deux cœurs, parcourant l'univers à bord d'une cabine téléphonique bleue. Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage. Jenny grimpa sur un des sièges et observa le Time Lord. Il sortait des phrases incompréhensibles combinées à des « Ah ! » et des « Allons-y ! ».

Moi : Vous croyez qu'il y a un lien entre les disparitions et l'usine de transmutation ?

Docteur : Je pense, ils ont du se servir des enfants comme esclaves ou ils sont déjà morts…

Moi : Ca ne leur ressemble pas. Généralement, ils prennent des adultes.

Jenny : Dalek.

Moi : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

La petite blonde m'avait tendu un morceau de tentacule. Je me souvint de la vraie forme d'un Dalek, un espèce de calmar avec plein de tentacules partout.

Moi : Docteur, je crois qu'on a un autre problème…

Docteur : Quoi donc ?

Moi : Les Daleks sont là aussi.

Docteur : Ils sont tous morts.

Moi : Regardez-vous…

Le Tardis propulsa ses passagers aux quatre coins du vaisseau. Le Docteur manqua de se fracasser la tête contre la console. Puis tout s'éteignit, on se retrouva plonger dans le noir.

Docteur : On a quitté le vortex…

Moi : Votre double a trouvé un moyen de ramener sa fille.

Docteur : Je le pense aussi…

Moi : Je vais rencontrer Rose Tyler.

Le Docteur me souris et je lui répondis par le même sourire. J'ouvris la porte. Nous étions dans une pièce qui ressemblait étrangement au hub de Torchwood.

? : Capitaine Jack Harkness.

? : Jack, tu commences déjà !

Moi : Oï ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi Captain. Quoique…

Docteur : Ce n'est pas notre Jack, et non, on ne l'embarque pas avec nous.

Jack : Ravi de vous connaître Docteur, Rose m'a beaucoup parler de vous vous savez. Enfin, elle parle toujours de vous.

Ten bis : C'est bon, on a compris. Vous avez Jenny avec vous ?

Moi : Oui, c'est le portrait craché de sa mère.

Ten bis : C'est vrai, c'est exactement les mêmes.

Nous éclatons de rire. C'est vraiment le Docteur avec un je ne sais pas quoi en plus. Rose et le Docteur se tenait chacun à un coin de la pièce. Le Docteur humain et moi se regardions.

Moi : Je m'en occupe, les histoires de sentiments ça me connaît…

Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers le plus grand des Galiffréens. Je m'adossa au mur et le fixa, il la dévorer des yeux mais il était trop timide pour y aller. Je leva les yeux au ciel.

Moi : Allez-y, elle n'attend que ça. Mais enfin, c'est toujours la même, elle ne va pas vous manger, c'est peut être une des dernières fois où vous la voyez alors foncez ! C'est Rose, votre Rose, telle que vous l'avez laissé avant de partir. Allez, monsieur l'alien brillantissime, allez la voir !

Je lui donna un coup de coude en signe d'encouragement, il fallait qu'il prenne des décisions au lieu de se morfondre sur son sort. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Bon, on va faire l'inverse… Je me dirigea vers Rose, elle comprendrait elle au moins. La jeune femme me sourit.

Rose : Toujours plein de remords ?

Moi : Oui… Il a peur que tu ne le vois plus comme avant à cause de tu sais qui.

Rose : John ? Ah, parce que je suis mariée et que j'ai eu Jenny. Désolé pour le Tardis, on voulait juste ramener Jenny…

Moi : On ne va pas pouvoir rester, on a du travail qui nous attend de l'autre côté, les Cybermens sont de retour…

Rose : Qu'est ce que l'on fait encore ici à bavasser alors ? Allons sauver la Terre !

Docteur : Oriane et moi, oui, toi tu restes ici, c'est trop dangereux, d'autant plus que le voyage peut être sans retour, tu as une fille je te rappelle.

Rose me regarda, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Je crois qu'on venait d'avoir la même idée. On prit un air de chiens battus, sachant pertinemment que le Time Lord ne résisterait pas. Il poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

Docteur : Pourquoi faut-il qu'elles soient comme ça ! Très bien, je ne résiste pas.

Rose et moi : Yes !

Ten bis : Je viens aussi, on ne sera pas trop de deux Seigneurs du Temps.

Moi : Dites oui Docteur. S'il vous plaît…

Docteur : D'accord…

Ten bis : Jack, on te laisse Jenny, il lui arrive quelque chose je te tue, c'est clair ?

Jack : C'est compris chef !

Après avoir salué tout le monde et après que Rose et le Docteur Humain rassemblait leurs affaires, nous regagnâmes le Tardis. Grâce aux deux Docteurs, le Tardis se ralluma. Rose et moi attrapèrent la barrière et se préparèrent au choc. Les deux Time Lords nous regardèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils actionnèrent les manettes et le vaisseau se mit en mouvement. Rose avait des étoiles plein les yeux, visiblement, ça lui avait manqué. Après avoir été secoués comme des poiriers pendant cinq minutes, la cabine se stoppa enfin. Le Docteur était avachi sur sa console, une jambe en l'air. Ca ne devait pas être très agréable… Pas du tout même… J'ouvris la porte, une espèce d'homme avec une tête de cybermen se tenait là. Un cyberslave. J'en avait déjà vu dans un des jeux vidéo sur Doctor Who mais encore jamais en vrai. C'est un homme contaminé par le virus d'un cybermat, une espèce de souris en métal. Enfin non, mais siça peut vous aider.

Cyberslave : Vous serez effacé…

Je claqua la porte à l'homme cybermétique. Les passagers du Tardis m'observaient.

Moi : Cyberslave, il doit y avoir un cybermat quelque part.

Ten bis : Tu as déjà vu des cyberslaves ?

Moi : J'ai appris auprès du meilleur, c'est tout.

Les joues du Docteur prirent une jolie teinte rouge. Il redémarra le Tardis pour le garer un peu plus loin. Il s'adossa à la console.

Docteur : Bon, s'il y a des cyberslaves, il y a des cybermats. Il faut faire attention, les cybermats nous transforment en cyberslaves et les cyberslaves tuent comme les cybermens. Si vous en voyez, surtout ne tentez rien c'est clair ? On va se séparer, je m'en vais avec mon double, on va essayer de casser l'inhibiteur émotionnel des cybermens pour leur montrer ce qu'ils sont devenus. Vous deux, évacuez un maximum de personnes et fouiller les lieux ensuite. Faites bien attention.

Moi : D'accord Docteur. Allons-y Allonso !

Les deux Docteurs me regardèrent.

Moi : Je me charge de trouver un Allonso.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Nous sortîmes du Tardis. Le Docteur nous redonna quelques consignes avant de rejoindre son double en direction de l'usine de transmutation. Rose déclencha l'alarme incendie. Nous descendîmes dans le hall pour faire sortir tout le monde avant de refermer les portes. Une fois tout le monde dehors, nous remontâmes au premier étage. On tomba sur un cybermat, il semblait mort mais on ne sait jamais. Nous avançâmes prudemment pour ne pas le réveiller et éviter qu'il nous saute à la gorge. Je ne le quitta pas des yeux avant d'avoir pris l'intersection du couloir. Des pas métalliques, venant du fin fond des ténèbres arrivaient. La panique commença à nous gagner. On chercha rapidement une salle ouverte avant de s'y faufiler et de se planquer derrière des tables. Un homme de fer, un cybermen, un vrai, entra dans la pièce. Il ne sembla pas nous voir tout de suite. Il avança, nous mettant à découvert. On se retrouva coincer devant ses pieds. Il sembla nous scanner car il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Soudain il prit la parole.

Cybermen : Vous êtes compatible. Vous serez transmutés.

Je regarda Rose. Au moins, on ne serait pas tuer maintenant. Le Docteur aurait le temps de nous sauver. Un bras métallique vint me soulever de sol. Un deuxième cybermen entra et attrapa Rose. On ne tenta rien, pour éviter d'être « effacer ». Le deuxième cybermen nous scanna.

Cybermen 2 : Présence de résidus du vortex du temps.

Cybermen 1 : Elles ont été exposées au Tardis.

Cybermen 2 : Le Docteur est ici, nous détenons ces compagnes. Il faut les emmener au chef.

? : Espèce inférieure cybermen localisée !

Devant nous se tenait deux Daleks. Ils nous observaient visiblement. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Je me trouva face à face avec son œil. J'étais en plein cauchemar. Le Dalek recula un peu.

Dalek 1 : Livrez nous les femelles.

Cybermen 2 : Nous vous proposons une alliance pour détruire le Docteur.

Dalek 1 : Les Daleks n'acceptent pas les alliances avec les espèces inférieures. Vous serez exterminés.

Les deux cybermens s'écroulèrent sous le rayon lumineux des Daleks. Un des deux monstres s'avança.

Dalek 2 : Les femelles doivent nous suivre.

Rose me fit signe d'obéir. Toutes les deux, nous connaissions les Daleks, savons parfaitement de quoi ils sont capables. Une espèce de lueur bleue nous encercla. Il y eut comme un flash et on se retrouva dans un des vaisseaux devant un Dalek plus grand et rouge. J'en conclus que ça devait être le chef. D'ailleurs il prit la parole juste pour dire deux mots.

Dalek suprême : Prison temporelle !

Un tube apparut, nous encerclant. Maintenant c'était sûr, il ne nous restait qu'à attendre le Docteur. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui…

Dalek 1 : Le Docteur a été localisé.

Dalek suprême : Montrez ! Montrez !

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Je reconnus la salle de transmutation. Bientôt, les voix des deux Docteurs se firent entendre. Je manqua d'éclater de rire mais je me retins.

Docteur : Bon tu le trouves ?

Ten Bis : Il est coincé, je n'arrive pas à le sortir.

Docteur : Attends, prends mon tournevis ça devrait le débloquer.

Ten bis : Je l'ai !

Docteur : Maintenant il faut trouver le générateur. C'est un boîtier bleu.

Dalek suprême : Docteur !

La tête du Time Lord apparut à l'écran. Il avait le visage tout noir. Rose et moi se regardâmes, essayant de se retenir, c'était vraiment tordant…Le Docteur lui ne rigolait plus du tout, il nous observait, essayant de comprendre. Son regard allait du Dalek rouge à nous.

Rose : Docteur ! Faites attention c'est…

Dalek Suprême : Exterminer !

Rose s'écroula dans mes bras, inconsciente. Les yeux du Docteur s'étaient exorbités.

Docteur : Relâchez-les ! C'est un ordre !

Dalek Suprême : Rendez vous ou les femelles seront détruites.

Docteur : Oriane ?

Moi : Oui Docteur ?

Docteur : Nous arrivons.

Sur ce, la fenêtre se ferma. J'essaya de réveiller Rose en lui tapotant les joues, elle respirait, c'était déjà ça. J'entendis le bruit du Tardis au loin. Un rayon bleu apparut. Jack, Ianto et Gwen étaient là, arme en mains.

Moi : Ianto est là… C'est mon capitaine !

Daleks : Exterminer ! Exterminer ! Exterminer !

Les trois membres de Torchwood tirèrent. Un des Daleks fut plus rapide et tira sur Jack qui s'effondra sur le sol. Les rayons ne marchaient pas.

Gwen : Ca ne marche pas !

Moi : Allez-vous mettre à l'abri ! Ils vont vous tuer !

Ianto : Mais on ne peut pas laisser Jack ici !

Moi : Il va se réveiller lui, mais pas toi ! Cours !

Ianto attrapa le bras de Gwen et partit en courant. Je soupira de soulagement, je n'aurais pas à revivre la mort de Ianto une deuxième fois… Les Daleks enfermèrent Jack avec nous. Peu de temps après, il se réveilla. Il nous regarda. Je lui sauta au cou. Le capitaine tomba à la renverse, on avait vécut de folles aventures ensemble, ce qui nous avait beaucoup rapproché. Il regarda Rose, inquiet.

Moi : Elle respire et le Docteur ne vas pas tarder.

Jack : Et Ianto ? Et Gwen ?

Moi : Je leur ai dit de fuir, les armes ne marchaient pas…

Ianto… Oh non, il fallait que je lui dise, quitte à créer un paradoxe. Je le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Moi : Tu as déjà fait les 456 ?

Jack : Les enfants qui se mettent à dire « On va revenir » ? Ca fait deux jours.

Moi : Ouch… Tu as déjà explosé alors…

Jack : Ouais…

Moi : Je vais te dire un truc que tu ne dois absolument pas savoir mais que je dois rectifier parce que j'adore Ianto. Il va se faire tuer, dans deux jours et toi, tu vas perdre un membre de ta famille, mais ça on ne peut pas l'éviter… Bref, dans deux jours, ne laissent pas Ianto venir avec toi, laisse le à Torchwood 1, avec Gwen, pour la protéger.

Jack : D'accord. Compte sur moi, je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Moi : J'y compte bien ! Ne dis rien au Docteur.

Rose s'éveilla doucement. Elle s'assit et regarda le capitaine.

Rose : Ma tête…

Moi : Tu as eu du bol qu'ils t'aient raté…

Les Daleks se mirent soudain en mouvement. Les deux Docteurs étaient là, le tournevis sonique du Docteur à ses pieds. Il tenait un objet bizarre dans ses mains. Il le pointa sur un des Daleks qui implosa avant de s'atomiser. Il en fit de même pour les autres. Il actionna son tournevis et nous libéra.

Docteur : Tous dans le Tardis, tout va exploser !

Jack me prit dans les bras et m'embarqua dans la cabine bleue. Ce n'était pas désagréable je dois dire… Ianto et Gwen étaient déjà là. Le capitaine me reposa sur le sol. Je me colla à Ianto, j'étais contente de le voir. Un énorme « Boum ! » se fit entendre et secoua le Tardis dans tout les sens.

Docteur : Maintenant, il faut s'occuper des cybermens.

Tout le monde : Allons-y !

Le Docteur s'occupa de nous ramener sur Terre. On atterrit. Je courus vers la porte. Nous étions dans la salle de transmutation. Je me stoppa net en apercevant le cybermat, bien éveillé, juste à mes pieds. Je recula doucement. Ianto sortit et sans crier gare, la bestiole lui sauta au cou.

Jack et moi : NON !

Je chopa la bestiole à mains nu et la balança par la fenêtre. Je courus vers Ianto et m'abaissa près de lui.

Moi : Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas ici ! Pas encore !

Jack : Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur toi que ça tombe ?

Docteur : Emmenez le dans le Tardis et essayez de trouver un antidote avant qu'il ne finisse comme sa copine.

J'attrapa le bras de Ianto, Jack prit l'autre. Rose et Gwen allaient nous suivre mais le Docteur les interpella.

Docteur : Rose, Gwen, j'ai besoin de vous ici.

Les deux femmes revinrent près du Docteur à contre cœur. J'ouvris la porte du Tardis. Nous posâmes Ianto sur le sol avant de partir en courant vers l'infirmerie. On récupéra un maximum de produits, médicaments et pansements. Nous repartions vers la console. Ianto commençait déjà à se cybermiser. Son bras était devenu métallique et un laser commençait à pousser. Jack et moi se regardâmes avant de foncer sur les produits. Il fallait le sauver, il le fallait ! Je remarqua un point brillant dans le fond du Tardis.

Moi : Jack ! Cybermat !

Jack : Pousse toi, je vais le choper, on a besoin de son ADN.

Moi : Mais tu vas te faire… Ah c'est vrai, mais même espèce de vieil imbécile !

Jack : T'inquiètes pas, j'ai vu pire.

Il courut vers le fond. Le cybermat lui sauta au cou. Jack le plaqua sur le sol et sortit son pistolet. Il tira au moins cinq ou six fois dessus avant qu'il éclate. Il était couvert de sang.

Moi : On s'occupe de Ianto et après je m'occupe de toi.

J'eus un petit sourire coquin qui voulait tout dire. Jack se chargea de récupérer la matière célébrale infectée du cybermat. Je m'occuper de planter des perfusions dans le bras de Ianto en lui injectant des antibiotiques. J'essayais de le garder éveiller, pour qu'il s'accroche à la vie. Je me coucha à côté de lui.

Moi : T'es fort Ianto, t'as déjà survécut à pas mal d'épreuves, alors accroche toi d'accord. Pense à Jack, ce pauvre idiot ne peut pas se débrouiller sans toi. Et qui c'est qui fera les cafés, hein ?

Ianto sourit légèrement. Je lui tenais la main. Les larmes coulaient toute seule. J'avais l'impression d'être témoin des Children of Earth en direct. Il luttait, je le voyais bien.

Moi : Courage, on va te sauver, je te le promets.

Je me releva et partit aider Jack. Il avait terminé la solution. Je l'aida à mettre le tout dans une seringue. Je partit auprès de Ianto. Je lui tourna doucement la tête.

Moi : Désolée, ça va faire mal.

Je lui planta l'aiguille dans le cou. Le jeune homme ferma doucement les yeux. Je lui caressa doucement la joue avant de me tourner vers Jack.

Moi : Ca s'est cicatrisé ou il faut que je te bande ton bras ?

Jack : Ca va aller.

Moi : Bon, il faut aller aider les Docteurs.

Je ressortis. Je me rendis compte que j'étais couverte de sang, tout comme Jack d'ailleurs. Gwen et Rose levèrent la tête vers nous.

Moi : Il est sauvé.

Gwen poussa un soupir de soulagement. Une machine étrange était à côté d'eux et le double du Docteur s'affairait dessus. Le Docteur était dans le circuit de la salle de transmutation. Je rentra dans le Tardis, attrapa sa veste et fouilla ses poches. J'attrapa son tournevis sonique et ressortis. Je partis le rejoindre en dessous de la machine. Il était profondément enfoncé dans la machine. Je dus me faufiler dans les fils pour réussir à l'atteindre. Je l'entendais murmurait des jurons en gallyfréen, ce qui me fit bien rire. J'arriva à sa tête. Il me regarda étrangement.

Docteur : Comment tu es arrivée ici ?

Moi : Avec beaucoup de chance. J'ai ça si ça peut vous aider.

Je lui tendis son tournevis. Il me sourit avant de le prendre.

Docteur : Tiens moi ça.

Il me tendit un fil. Je l'attrapa. Je sentis que quelque chose n'allais pas. Il y avait une espèce de circuit un peu bleu. Il le toucha et une vague électrique l'envahit. J'essaya de couper le courant avec son tournevis mais rien ne se passa. J'hurla.

Moi : Rose ! Le Docteur est en train de s'électrocuter et je peut rien faire !

Rose : John dis d'essayer avec le tournevis sonique.

Moi : J'ai déjà essayé !

Ten bis : Il y a un fil rouge et un fil bleu, tire dessus !

Je chercha des yeux les fils. Le Docteur hurlait comme un veau. Je tira sur les deux fils en même temps. Le courant se stoppa. Le Docteur ferma les yeux.

Moi : Oh non ! Vous allez pas vous régénérer maintenant quand même ! C'est pas le moment !

Je le gifla pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Ca le fit réagir immédiatement. Oups, je crois que j'ai frappé trop fort…

Docteur : C'est bon, je suis réveillé, pas besoin d'hurler !

Il retira le circuit et commença à faire marche arrière. Je le suivit. Il courut vers la machine et planta le circuit en plein milieu. Des hurlements cybermétiques se firent entendre. Puis plus rien, le calme complet. Je regarda le Docteur.

Moi : C'est fini ?

Docteur : C'est fini.

Rose se jeta au cou de son mari en hurlant de joie. Tout le monde se jeta au cou de tout le monde, sauf moi et Jack. Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant de courir vers le Tardis. Ianto ouvrit doucement les yeux en nous entendant. Il avait retrouvé sa forme normale. Je souris à Jack. Je le regarda.

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne fuis pas ? Pour une fois… Si tu savais ce qu'il t'attend après cette épreuve là…

Jack : Je ne peux pas, on doit sauver la planète. Je dois sauver Ianto, protéger Gwen, elle est enceinte.

Moi : Je sais. Fais bien attention à toi.

On se sourit avant de se prendre dans les bras. Les larmes coulaient sur nos joues. Le Docteur entra. On se sépara doucement.

Moi : De toute manière on se reverra Capitaine, ça je te le promets.

Le reste de l'équipe entra. Le Docteur démarra le Tardis. On s'arrêta d'abord à Cardiff. On atterrit devant le cratère laissait par l'explosion de Torchwood. Le Docteur fut assez surpris en découvrant le massacre. Je sentais qu'il allait demander ce qu'il se passait mais je l'interrompus avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Moi : Laissez-le. Le destin de la planète est entre ses mains.

Jack nous fit un salut militaire avant de retourner auprès de Gwen et Ianto. Le Docteur redémarra le Tardis, il ne nous restait qu'un arrêt, je pense que ça allait être compliqué…

Docteur : Voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

Nous sortîmes de la cabine téléphonique. Je souris en voyant Jack dans un coin, endormi avec Jenny dans les bras. Le deuxième Docteur le regarda.

Ten bis : On sera tranquille pour un moment.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Rose nous pris tous dans les bras. Arrivé à moi, elle leva les yeux.

Rose : Prends soin de lui, d'accord ?

Moi : Compte sur moi.

Rose : Je suis enceinte.

Moi : Quoi ? Mais c'est formidable !

Je lui sauta dans les bras. Le Tardis émit un petit grognement. Je regarda le Docteur.

Docteur : Il est temps d'y aller. Bon, on va sur Barcelona, cette fois ce sera la bonne.

Moi : Vous dites ça depuis deux semaines Docteur.

J'éclata de rire. Je le pris dans mes bras avant de regagner le Tardis. Je regarda le double du Docteur.

Moi : Appelez nous en cas de besoin !

Je referma la porte. Le Docteur me souris avant de redémarrer le Tardis. En route vers de nouveaux horizons.

The End


End file.
